1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a system management software utility. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of displaying real-time execution status of dissimilar management software utilities running on a network.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's environment a network may consist of different computer systems running under different operating systems and using different software management utilities. The network is usually managed by a system administrator. A system administrator is an individual that is responsible for maintaining a computer system or a network of systems. The system administrator typically adds and configures new computer systems, sets up user accounts, installs system-wide software, allocates mass storage space etc. In short, the system administrator ensures that the network is operational and is running at its optimum.
To perform this task, the system administrator periodically runs tests and executes management commands on the various systems in the network. When running these tests, it is very conceivable that the manager may want to be apprised of a failure as soon as it occurs so that immediate corrective actions may be taken.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus that will allow system management command execution status to be displayed in real-time.